The Heroes of Olympus my version
by 1daka.swiftie
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth had a child during the Heros of Olympus series that they didn't know about how I believe that would change the story.


**Annabeth's POV**

She remembered that day perfectly, they had just arrived for Christmas break at the camp. they were both so excited to just be able to spend time together without having some quest that needed to be completed. That night at the bonfire they decided to call it a night early because she had a horrible headache. When it first started she didn't think much of it too excited about the weeks to come but by the end of the night, it had become unbearable. Percy walked her to Athens cabin and made sure she was going to be okay for the night before going to his cabin. That night she had gone to sleep reviewing Percy's last words to her; finally, she drifted to sleep dreaming of Percy and a baby that looked exactly liked them. When she awoke the next day she shook it off as just a dream and went to Percy's cabin to spend the day with him that's when she had discovered him missing and her world had come crashing down around her.

It had only been a few months since the Battle of Manhattan had occurred we finally had a break from quest and the fighting we were hoping for that to last a little bit longer. We were hoping the Second Great Prophecy that Rachel had prophesied would not occur for many more years especially after the rough couple of years. Even though now it seems likes there was no way that we were ever going to catch a break.

Even months after Percy went missing there still had been no clue as to where he could have disappeared to. At first, we had thought he would come back soon since this was not the first time for him to disappeared. Everyone helped look for him, but there was no clue as to where he could be. Telling Sally that we had no clue about her son's disappearance was the worst, two weeks after the search began I went to visit her at her apartment, I had been hoping that at least she had maybe heard from him. When Sally opened her door she was in her sweats and she looked like she hadn't stopped crying for days. That's where I found comfort during the last few months at Sally's apartment I went to visit her as much as possible in between searching for Percy.

I go back to Sally's apartment every weekend it helped dull the pain when I am there close to Percy's family. His room at home and camp was the only place that I could only truly get any sleep anymore. Most of my time was spent with Blackjack trying to find Percy. I know everyone was worried about me, I saw the pity in everyone's eyes, but right know all I need was to know that Percy was okay.

Just around two months ago Hera visited me in my dreams telling me that the answer to finding Percy was going to the Grand Canyon and finding the "guy with one show". When Butch and I got there we found three new demigods one of them being the guy without a shoe but there was still no trace as to where Percy could be, but at least we were now one step closer to finding him.

A couple of days after Piper, Leo and Jason had arrived they had left to go on a quest. This quest was given to them in order to save Hera, the queen of the heavens and wife of Zeus. The prophecy was given to Jason by Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who became our current Oracle after the which said:

 **"Child of lightning, beware the earth,**

 **The giants' revenge, the seven shall birth,**

 **The forge and dove shall break the cage,**

 **And death unleash through Hera's rage."**

During this quest, they freed Hera from Hera from where she was being held at the Wolf House. It was after that the quest that we found out that Jason was a Roman demigod and Percy was most likely at the Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood during a meeting with all of the other head counselors. This was one of the best and the scariest news I had heard since Percy had gone missing because if the campers at Camp Jupiter were to find out that Percy wasn't a Roman demigod he's chances of survival weren't that great. That's when we started to plan and make Argo II even though I would have preferred to fo right away everyone talked me out of going right then since it would be safer and to go once we had a better thought out plan in place.

Now all most a year after Hera switched both Percy and Jason I was so close to seeing him. Argo II was complete and Jason, Leo, Piper and I were leaving soon. In only a couple of days, I would finally be able to reunite with Percy again.


End file.
